pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Berlitz
Dawn Berlitz is a character from the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Dawn. She becomes a travel companion to Ian. Appearance Dawn takes on the standard appearance of Dawn from the games and the anime. She has blue hair with a white snow cap that has a pink Pokéball on it. She wears a white undershirt under a black top and pink skirt, and wears pink boots. She swaps travel outfits upon going to the more northern parts of Sinnoh, but goes back to this attire some time later in the Johto region. She wears a second outfit as they go further north. Dawn’s white undershirt now has sleeves, going a little bit past her elbows. She wears a pair of black pants under her skirt, the bottoms tucked into her boots. When going through snow, she wears a large red winter coat and pink scarf. She retains this new attire, minus the winter coat upon returning south. Dawn has several different outfits that she wears for contests. # Her contest attire is a silver, form fitting gown and matching dress shoes, twirling to show it off. She wears matching gloves, her hair flowing down her head with a head band with a moon attachment. ## Vs. Glameow ## Vs. Mime Jr. ## Vs. Kenny # Her second contest attire is a gold ballroom-gown dress. The dress has gold encrusted hearts and souls designed into the rimming. ## Vs. Kricketune and Roselia ## Vs. Jumpluff # Her third contest attire is a sapphire flamenco dress, the frills at the bottom having bubble patterns integrated in them. ## Vs. Wallace Cup ## Vs. Ludicolo ## Vs. Wartortle ## Vs. Yanmega ## Vs. Ambipom ## Vs. Gabite # Her fourth contest attire is a ruby colored indian styled dress. Her torso has a top with pictures of blazing flowers on it, as the dress goes down to her feet. She wears a headpiece that has a red stone on her forehead. ## Vs. Drifblim ## Vs. Carnivine ## Vs. Stantler and Machamp ## Vs. Plusle and Minun # Her fifth contest attire for the Sinnoh Grand Festival sports a bronze colored blouse with a skirt of the same color, it resembling the one from her everyday outfit. She wears her black pants from her everyday attire as she has her hair tied back in a ponytail. Pinned to her chest is the Berlitz family brooch, its shine sticking out in contrast to her blouse. ## Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival ## Vs. Gabite and Vaporeon ## Vs. Glameow and Gallade ## Vs. Kricketune and Lopunny # Her sixth contest attire, and the first one for Johto, is a green qipao dress. It has the pattern of flowers on her dress, which are in actuality the plants of a Venusaur. Her hair is put up in a bun on the back of her head. ## Vs. Hitmonlee ## Vs. Castform and Electivire ## Vs. Roserade and Armaldo # Her seventh contest attire, and her second in Johto, is a blue dress with no sleeves and wide at the bottom. Her dress has the design of Blastoise shells scattered along it. ## Vs. Forretress ## Vs. Ampharos # Her eighth contest attire, and her third in Johto, is a skater dress. It is bright fire red, with orange flame patterns styled with glittering rhinestones to exemplify them. Her hair is down and goes past her shoulders. ## Vs. Arbok ## Vs. Lopunny ## Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect # Her ninth contest attire was for the Johto Grand Festival. It is a yellow silk kimono, with black lightning bolt patterns scattered all over it. ## Vs. Kimono Girls ## Vs. Johto Grand Festival ## Vs. Chansey and Wigglytuff ## Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee ## Vs. Roserade and Lopunny Character Dawn is from the Berlitz family, a 200 year old family that is currently the wealthiest of Sinnoh. She has an air of command around her, and has an enhanced vocabulary and british accent. She begins her journey on the Berlitz family trial to get the family heirloom from Mt. Coronet. As it is her first time traveling, she is highly unaware of standard culture and expects everyone to have the same respect for her and knowledge of royal customs. When people (Ian) acts in a way that she deems inappropriate, she insults them and tries to diminish them. She does not take opposition well. However, overtime this simply becomes confronting them, considering what they say but not tolerating the insult. She has begun competing in contests, though is not that good as of the moment. In the beginning all of her appeal round performances had been thought up with Conway's help, and her limited battle experience causes her to lose easily. She was originally not fond of training at all, having to be tricked into doing so. However, after winning a contest, she has expressed more of an interest in training, in order to keep up with her rival Zoey. She didn't take losing well. When she loses she has meltdowns, getting angry at everything, crying and running off. The first time she lost she threatened to end her contest career, only for her friends to help convince her otherwise. Over time however, she began to view losing as a learning experience, and she began to take heart in advice given to her by others. As she became more accustom to traveling, competing and training, her persona lightened up among close friends. She allows more people to call her by her name, and has an easier time interacting. She considers Ian, Crystal and Conway to be close friends and is upset upon their group splitting up. Her time with this group made her be more altruistic, and started the Berlitz Research Foundation to help fund researchers to help expand the Berlitz family name. A theme with Ian was him telling her to be her own person. She eventually succeeds in this, going from "Dawn of the Berlitz family" to "Dawn Berlitz." Upon her journey to Johto, she was highly aware of who she was and what she wanted. This extended to Silver, who she has a crush on and allowed to travel with her, despite knowing his family history. When she figured out that Silver had lied to her at a point in the journey, her state of anger took her back to the early days of her persona, treating him as a vassal and leaving the group. Once she calmed down, however, she was able to see from his point of view and they reconciled. Pokémon Known Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Joins the main cast in Vs. Mareep * Competitive Research Ideals (special) Episodes Focusing on Dawn * Vs. Mareep * Vs. Glameow * Vs. Budew * Vs. Mime Jr. * Vs. Kenny * Vs. Buneary * Vs. Skorupi * Vs. Kricketune and Roselia * Vs. Electrode * Vs. Jumpluff * Vs. Lucario 1 * Vs. Aipom * Vs. Flaaffy * Vs. Wallace Cup * Vs. Wartortle * Vs. Yanmega * Vs. Ambipom * Vs. Gabite * Vs. Stantler * Vs. Ponyta * Vs. Drifblim * Vs. Spheal * Vs. Glaceon * Vs. Carnivine * Vs. Dragonite * Vs. Stantler and Machamp * Vs. Plusle and Minun * Vs. Sealeo * Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival * Vs. Gabite and Vaporeon * Vs. Glameow and Gallade Pokémon Tales: Crystal * Vs. Volkner Pokémon Tales: Silver * Joins the main cast in Vs. Raticate Episodes Focusing on Dawn * Vs. Hitmonlee * Vs. Castform and Electivire * Vs. Roserade and Armaldo * Vs. Forretress * Vs. Ampharos * Vs. Klink * Vs. Lopunny * Vs. Klang and Marowak and Magmortar and Electivire * Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect * Vs. Johto Grand Festival * Vs. Chansey and Wigglytuff * Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee * Vs. Roserade and Lopunny Pokémon Tales: N * Shadow of Oblivia Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder Pokémon Tales * Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out Achievements Sinnoh Contest Ribbons * Floaroma Ribbon (in ''Vs. Kenny'') * Wallace Ribbon (in ''Vs. Yanmega'') * Celestic Ribbon (in ''Vs. Gabite'') * Chocovine Ribbon (in Vs. Carnivine) * Daybreak Ribbon (in ''Vs. Plusle and Minun'') Sinnoh Grand Festival * Top 16 Hearthome Tag Team Contest * Runner Up (with Silver) Sandalstraw Race * Winner Johto Contest Ribbons * Cherrygrove Ribbon (in Vs. Hitmonlee) * Olivine Ribbon (in Vs. Forretress) * Whirl Island Ribbon (in Vs. Ampharos) * Union Ribbon (in Vs. Arbok) * Lake of Rage Ribbon (in Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect) Johto Grand Festival * Top 8 Trivia * Dawn is 13 when she debuts. As of her most recent appearance, she is 14 years old. * Dawn is one of the few main characters in the main series to have a last name, other examples being Gary Oak and Millis Steel. * Dawn Berlitz is based heavily off Platinum Berlitz from the Pokémon Adventures manga, while also being a coordinator like her anime counterpart. ** She was based more off Platinum because I did not like Dawn's persona in the anime that much, feeling it was too similar to Ash's. ** Her status as a noble helped to create drama between her and Ian, who disliked those in the upper class. * Dawn's battle catchphrase is "Bless us with your presence!" * One of Dawn's rallying cries is "I am Dawn Berlitz! I do not run, I do not hide, and I do not give up!" Many variations of this phrase have occurred through the series, the changes signaling changes in Dawn's character and sometimes matching the situation. * Dawn is currently the character with the most active love interests with 4; Kenny, Silver, Trey and Ben. * As of Pokémon Tales: N, Dawn and Silver are officially a couple. They are one of the first official couples consisting of main characters. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Sinnoh Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Original Characters